I Am Ready- The Alternative Ending
by Quill's And Parchment
Summary: Everyone has abandoned him. Theres no one left that doesn't hate him. His is ready. Harry Potter is ready to die. !Child Abuse !PowerfulHarry Time Travel Death H/L !EvilDumbles Rating may go up later but for now is shall stay at T for how death is described THIS IS THE ALTERNATIVE ENDING TO ORIGINAL BUT HAS THE SAME OTHER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-From Original Post-_**_This is_ I Am Ready-The Alternative Ending_, before you read know the first three Chapters are exactly the same as the three on the original _I Am Ready _and until the last and fourth chapter everything Is exactly alike.  
I was not going to make an alternative ending until someone prompted me, maybe unconsciously but shout out to _**MAGITECH** _who 'voted' for Harry to stay dead in the original version-be sure to check it out-and gave some very good points which I used in here, but I didn't bother to make any ways for them to be resolved, but go ahead and say them if you have ideas of how to resolve those issues, I can use those is the orig. and will give a shout out to those who give the ideas._

* * *

**_A/N 3-23-13 Something messed up when I first added this story onto here so a HUGE THANK YOU to BOBMIN356 for telling me that the 1st and 4th chapters were identical. I am very sorry for the mix up and realize that must be why the story was not getting any views at all, I guess you all were confused at the first chapter. _**

* * *

Disclaimer-**From Original Post**

**This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters that are not OC were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling ****and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here about Harry is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I do not gain anything from this but my own amusement, no money or fame is gained. I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. Suddenly a puppy wearing a clown suit jumps out of this computer at any person who did not read this disclaimer. For everyone who did read it, even if you do not have a log in on this website just leave it anonymous, review this statement- Purple elephants wear striped pajamas on Halloween. Thank you.**

* * *

_I__ am ready._

_I have planned this ever since they deserted me._

_I am ready._

_I will be with my parents._

_I am ready._

_I will not have to deal with the Dursleys._

_I am ready._

_I will not put anyone in harms way anymore._

_I am ready._

_I won't be hurt anymore._

_I am ready._

_I won't have to be in this bloody world. _

No one was prepared for what was to come.

The gigantic mother Hungarian Horntail was angry, so incredibly mad she was spouting fire all around her even before the whistle was called for Harry to come out. The Hungarian Horntail mother was also ready, but unlike how Harry was ready, she was ready to defend her children and her race.

And defend her eggs and kind she would.

The whistle sounded, it was shrill and echoed around the arena almost as loud as the mother dragons roars,her deep and menacing roars...

When his name came out the Goblet of Fire everyone abandoned him.

Sirius stopped returning his letters, Hagrid stopped answering the door of his hut, Professor Dumbledore would not even gance at him at meals, and worst of all Hermione and Ron did not believe him when he said he did not put his name in the Goblet.

Everyone hated him, the Dursleys, his friends, his classmates, all the teachers, his godfather. No they couldn't just hate him quietly they had to make his life hell. Taking his things, hexing him in class, even Madam Pomfrey hated him so much she told him to get out of her infirmary and refused to heal him.

So he was ready. He was ready for it all to end.

_I am ready._

He stepped out of the tent and stared directly into the eyes of the nesting mother dragon and resolved himself to his fate.

Harry was ready to die.

* * *

**REVIEW WHAT I SAID PEOPLE WHO READ. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were going to put your name in? Why didn't you tell me how to put mine in!" Ron screamed at him, spittle flying across the space in his anger._

_"I didn't put my name in Ron! I swear! This is just another plan to kill me!" Harry shouted back while throwing his hands in the air._

_Ron had a look on his face that shocked Harry to the core. "Yes, yes it's _always _about _Harry _bloody _Potter _isn't it! Sometimes-no all the time I think you're more paranoid than Mad-Eye Moody! And-and you think everythings about you! Why would anyone put _your _name into the Goblet?! You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron shouted with contempt._

_"Exactly! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and they want to kill me!" Harry roared at his so called best friend. But it seemed Ron wouldn't see sense._

_"You get everything! You have money, you have power, and you get all the girls, and the worst thing about it is you're so bloody dense you don't see it! You just feed of that little idea since first year that you're some lonely deprived kid. 'Oh look at me I lost my parents when I was baby, ooh my relatives don't give me anything I want'!" Ron mocked his face starting to become the famous Weasley red._

_"I have a trust fund my parents set up-I'm not set for life! I don't have galleons to just through around Ron and who cares about power anyway?" Harry's voice kept rising and was attracting more and more attention. From where they stood out in the Transfiguration Courtyard there were many people who could overhear them. "Girls, Ron? You know I'm not looking for a relationship now!"_

_"Oh, so what my sister isn't good enough for you?" Ron screamed, balling up his fists._

_Harry's face screwed up in confusion. "Ginny? What's Ginny got to do with anything? All I said is I'm not looking for a relationship!"_

_"Oh? Is it Hermione then?"_

_"Hermione, what's she-"_

_"I knew it! You don't want my sister so you want Hermione!" Before anything else could happen Ron launched himself at Harry and had pulled back his fist for a punch when there was another shout._

_"What in Merlins name is going on out here? Potter, Weasley what _are _you doing?" Professor McGonagalls stern voice rang out. The students who were loitering around watching the fight suddenly disappeared off to who knows where._

_"Why were you two boys fighting? You are best friends!" McGonagall scolded glaring at the two of them._

_"No reason." Ron mumbled finding his shoes suddenly very interesting._

_"Yeah, Professor, no reason at all." Harry muttered bitterly between clenched teeth, glancing over at his former best friend._

_Not quite believing them McGongall sighed, "Very well, ten poi-" She sighed again remembering there was no point system this year. "Very well be on your way."_

_The two scurried off, Ron still feeling bitter jealousy, and Harry a hole in his heart for his first friend._

_"Harry!" Hermione called spotting him walking quickly to his History of Magic class the next day._

_Harry stopped to let her catch up to him. Her hair was flyging everywhere and there was two bright pink spots from the exertion of running to catch him._

_"Hi Harry, can we walk together?" At his nod they started off again._

_"I heard about your and Ronalds fight yesterday. You know it's against the rules to fight Harry." Hermione scolded, feeling the urge to shake her fist at him._

_Said boy sighed deeply before responding, "Hermione, he's jealous of my life, and he doesn't even believe me when I say I didn't put my name in the cup-"_

_"About that," Hermione started cutting him off. "You know the rules said that no under seventeen could enter. Yet you did anyway. I am disappointed in you Harry James." _

_Harry gaped at her before closing his mouth angrily and biting back, "Can't you forget the rules for a second and realise someone else did it?"_

_Hermione's face would have been comical if it wasn't for the situation. _

_"Forget the rules? Are you _mad_?" She shrieked. Luckily the corridor they were in was empty and her shriek did not attract attention._

_"Fine then, can you realise that Dumbledore or someone didn't make sure only seventeen year olds could enter, because they messed up-"_

_She cut him off again, "Harry! You can't just disrespect authority like that-"_

_"Will you let me finish?!" Harry seethed angrily._

_His friends face clearly said no but she bit the inside of her cheek and said, "Fine then."_

_"Good. If only someone over seventeen could enter they-whoevers in charge-must have messed up somehow to allow me, a fourth year, to have to enter! Maybe instead of scolding me for something I didn't do you could help me with the first task or try to find a way out of it!"_

_Now it was Hermione's turn to gape. "_Help you_? Why Harry it's against the rules!" _

_"Merlin Hermione! You have got to stop thinking that rules and people with authority are some kind of Gods!"_

_"But they're appointed and put there for a reason Harry!"_

_"And most of the time in the Wizard world its the wrong reason! Like Fudge, Crouch, Snape, and hundreds of others the only way they got to power was by influence and money! Not respect, not good choices, but manipulation! Oh and for good measure add that manipulative bastard Dumbledore to the list!" Harry snarled at her before stalking off ahead of her to History of Magic. _

_When Hermione arrived Harry was already in the classroom scratching loudly on a piece of parchment. She sat next to Neville who seemed to be getting ready for a good doze. Hermione heard a curse and glanced over at Harry where in his anger his quill went right through the parchment. She sighed realising she probably just lost her friend, before getting out fresh parchment and copying down notes from Professor Binns lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1762._

_"Hagrid? Hagrid are you here?" Harry knocked again on the door of the half-giants hut. There was still no answer._

_Seeing the smoke coming out of the precariously perched chimney Harry knew he was there._

_"Hagrid, I know you're here! I see the smoke from your chimney. Please I want to talk to you." Harry called through the door._

_The curtains on the round window were opened a teensy bit and a beady black eye peeked through. When Harry glanced over to it the flowerdey curtains snapped shut._

_"Hagrid please, please, don't think I put my name in the Goblet! I didn't!" Harry cried. Fang barked from inside the hut at hearing Harry's tone._

_The door cracked open and Harry could see a small part of Hagrid from the small opening._

_"Make it quick." Hagrid said gruffly not opening the door wider._

_"Can I come in?" Harry asked relieved Hagrid answered, finally._

_"Sorry, Olympe's comin' by soon and I'm tryin' te get ready." Hagrid answered shortly._

_"Oh...er...well. I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire."_

_Hagrid nodded curtly at that._

_"You believe me?" Harry asked happily._

_Hagrid only shrugged and said, "Who would want te put ye inte the Goblet o' Fire Harry?"_

_"But Hagrid you've got to believe me, I didn't! And someone who wants to kill me for sure!"_

_Hagrid looked dubious and started to shut the door while saying, "I'vv got te get readg fer Olympe Harry. Best ye not come round here fer a while 'kay?"_

_He didn't wait for an answer and just shut and latched the door._

_"But...Hagrid..."_

_Harry's shoulders hunched forward and he trudged back up the path to the castle._

_Two days later at breakfast the mail came in and Harry, who sitting alone at the Gryffindor table near the end happily spotted Hedwig soaring towards him, her white plumage making it easy to spot her._

_"Hey girl." He cooed when she landed on his outstretched arm. "Got mail for me?" If owls could looke sad she definately did and with a dull hoot and a nip at his ear she took off heading for the owlery not bothering to snatch a piece of his bacon._

_Harry's grin slowly faded when he realsed his letter was unopened with another attached._

Harry,

I saw in the Daily Prophet that you entered your name into the Goblet of Fire. I can't believe you would do something so stupid. I am very disappointed, I would come and try to help you though because I'm your godfather and I love you. But Dumbledore's forbade me from coming and instead I'm heading to Majorca. Please don't try to write back. And don't get yourself killed. 

Snuffles.

_"What?" Harry whispered staring at the short letter in his hand from his godfather Sirius. Reading between the lines it said-_

Harry,

I don't believe that you didn't put your name in there. It's stupid of you and I'm so mad and disappointed I don't want anything to do with you so I'm lying saying Dumbledore is sending me somewhere so I don't have to help my disappointment of a godson.

Sirius. 

_"No, but Sirius...I-" Harry stopped his outloud whispering when he noticed some people were glaring at him and trying to listen to whatever he was saying._

_Without another word Harry stuffed the letters into his pocket and headed off the Transfiguration early trying to blink back the moisture in his eyes._

_"Theres no one who believes me..." Harry whispered and laid his head on the desk in front of him in Professor McGonagall's classroom._

Harry stepped out into the arena and faced the Horntail mother without fear, staring into its eyes.

The fire the mother dragon spewed was so hot it scorched the hair on his arms from more than a hundred feet away.

His wand was in his back pocket and all his feelings were pushed away into a back corner of his mind. As if he was on a Sunday stroll Harry strode forward walking straight to the mouth of the Hungarian Horntail closing his eyes and waited for the end.

Harry knew it was coming mere seconds before it did when the screams and shouts suddenly become louder and fearful from the stands.

He opened his eyes to face his death and saw the snout of the dragon speeding towards him...opening...a red spark then...

An inferno of fire sped around Harry James Potter.

He reveled in the feeling of his flesh burning off of his bones, his nerves being fried to shreds.

He loved the feeling of finally being free of it all. Just one more half-second and it would be over-

The blackness took over.

The audience in the stands were screaming, shouting, swearing, in worry at the boy who just swallowed in fire.

Headmaster Dumbledore, said to be the strongest wizard since Merlin, calmly stood and spoke the incantation for the flame freezing spell just as dozens of dragon handlers started shouting stunners at the dragon.

When the smoke and the fire had blown away in a non-existant breeze the crowd could finally see the youngest tri-wizard champion.

He lay on the ground his skin black, cracked with fried blood oozing out.

But what scared them the most was the satisfied, relieved cracked smile on his severely burnt face.


	3. Chapter 3

In the muggle world time is everything, time is of the essence. They have stories of an animagus rabbit running late to meet up where he had used a time turner to gain a couple of hours. A girl, a muggle girl, had followed the rabbit and fell into a different world, a mistaken and twisted version of the wizarding world.

Muggles have been fascinated by time, they want more of it, they want less of it, they waste, they want to go back in time, they want to go forward in time. Time is everything. If they had more time so many things...so many possibilities...

To the wizards and witches, oh well time is not as important. Wizards live to be over a hundred years old. They have time turners that they give to children to take a few extra classes. They have spells that slow down or speed up time.

It is yet another difference between the muggle and wizarding worlds. Yet another reason that magic cannot be shown to the masses.

Imagine if magic-less people found out the possibilty of being able to go back just an hour in time at the most. That is enough to stop a murder. Enough to stop a kidnapping, enough to be ready for a heart-attack. Enough to evacuate more people before a killer storm...enough to destroy the world.

But what if there is a chance that if you _did not _go back in time that the world, muggle and wizard, woud be changed forever-for the worst?

Would you? Even if it caused you great pain? Sorrow? With the chance for happiness, and life, slim to none for you in the current world-would you stay? Or would you choose to turn back five years and try to make the world better, better than its current path?

Would you?

Or would you condemn this god forsaken earth and its inhabitants to their fate, and leave it forever?

A boy, no older than fourteen, lays dying with two choices.

One of them so many others would choose, another that may seem far worse but holds much greater chances at happiness.

Harry Potter must choose between doing everything again, or staying with his parents forever.

A room is all it is. No doors, no windows, but a great fireplace. The hearth of the fireplace is very large, upon it lays a small broomstick and the toys a toddler would play with. The couch, loveseat and two chairs in the room are dark, perhaps from the color of the cloth or the shadows. The walls are a light chocolate brown and the floors are a very nice hardwoord, clear and polished.

Seated on the three-person couch two people are leaning over a small child laying between them.

"Harry? Baby, wake up please." A clear motherly voice comes from the shorter person in the left. Her red hair and face is lit up for a moment as the fire crackles and spikes before settling down. The man to the right looks just as an older version of the child.

Said child, is not as young as he looks, his emaciated form just makes him seem so much younger than he truly is.

"Harry, Harry it's time to wake up." The woman says again reaching over to brush his bangs out his eyes, not even hesitating when her hand fleetingly brushes over his scar.

The boy, Harry, flinches at the feeling of her hand on his face but leans into her touch.

His eyes open for a moment before closing again, a second later they snap open and stare at the woman above him.

"Mum?" Harry's voice isn't soft, or cracking with emotion but just a normal sound laced with confusion.

"Yes Harry, its me mummy, and your daddy."

Harry quickly looked over his father and back to his mother before pushing up on the couch and looking around.

"Where am I?" He asks taking in the seats, fireplace and the child toys.

"I think," James says, "we're at our home in Godric's Hollow." James looked around the room before nodding, "Yes, we are. The only difference is there aren't any doors or windows like there really is."

"Am I dead?" Harry asked bluntly with no emotion. That alone scared his parents, they knew of his life and how it was progressing but they did not expect the lack of emotion in their son.

"Well," Lily said slowly looking apprehensive, "you are and you are not at the same time." At Harry's confused look she continued, "You have to understand this is hard to explain Harry. And the choice you have to make will be even harder." She stopped and ducked her head, but Harry could see the tears glistening on her eyelashes before she had hidden her eyes.

James took over for her, "Let's start on October 31st 1981 Prongslet. You, me and your mum had just gotten back from trick-or-treating. You loved it this time, because you were more of the costumes and you could eat some of the candy now. At our house, in Godric's Hollow we had spent some time in our little living room, that looked exactly like this but, you know, some windows and doors. Later Lily was about to take you upstairs to bed when he showed up."

"We really shouldn't have taken you out of the the safety of the Fidelis we had on the house, but we didnt want you to have to miss out on everything," Lily started explaining when Harry asked, "Fidelis? Thats that spell that kind of makes the house invisible and everyone but the Keeper not know where you are?"

Lily nodded, grinning proudly before sobering and speaking again. "James told me to take you and run, but You-Know-Who had put up anti-apparation wards on the house so the best I could do was run upstairs and try to ward the door of your nursery. But...he hadn't even bothered to fight James, he just cast the Killing Curse at him and followed me.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had told me if I gave you to him he would let me live, called me a silly child." She gave a dry, humorless laugh, "But I begged him to take me instead, I was really trying to stall him. I knew I wouldn't live, It wasn't just guessing Harry either, Albus would have told you differently but the prophecy did not come from Trelawney-"

"What prophecy?" Harry cried out his jaw slack in surprise.

"He didn't tell you? That ruddy bastard didn't even have the guts to tell you why he was coming after you!" James roared standing suddenly and pacing. Even time he turned it was a violent twist of his body and Harry was sure one time was going to crack his neck.

" Let me explain the prophecy in a minute sweetheart ok?" Lily asked silently begging her son who nods at her. "Okay, I was a seer and knew I was going to die but I also knew what I had to do so you could live. It was old, dark magic, but there was a spell I could cast before sacrificing myself so that you would not be able to be hurt in any way by this creature. And it worked. His spell backfired onto him and killed his body, but what I didn't prepare for was him making you a Horcrux.

"A Horcrux is part of someone's soul broken off from the rest and placed into another thing, either inanimate, or animate. Your scar was a part of his soul, he did not purposely make you into a Horcrux, Harry, his soul was just so unstable from the other six Horcruxes he made that when he killed me then immediately tried to kill you not a moment later it made your scar into a Hocrux but destroyed his body at the same time as my sacrifice made the Killing Curse rebound. Now the reason he came after you was a prophecy.

""The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...

born to those who have thrice defied him,

born as the seventh month dies ...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...

the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"But this means...but..how...I'm dead! He's dead! What the hell...I..." Harry stammered incoherently.

James frowned and was about to admonish his son for the harsh language when he noticed something peculiar. Harry had gone deathly white, and was breathly very fast and deep.

"Harry? Harry, calm down! We'll explain everything will be okay!" Lily cried whilst pulling him into her lap and brushing her fingers through his hair.

She continued to rock him and run her fingers through his hair and whispered to him that everything would be okay. James scooted over closer to his wife and son to put his arm around them.

When Harry had calmed down he looked up at his parents and asked, "If I'm dead-he must still be alive. And then...everyone I knew will be killed by him..."

"Well..." James said slowly causing the full attention of his son to go onto him.

"What is it?" Harry demanded.

"He is alive, but you are not dead, or alive, right now. You are inbetween."

"Not yet about that James. We were only at the part where Voldy Shorts killed us." Lily said 'Voldy Shorts' with a very silly face making Harry laugh.

"Very well," James said, "Hagrid came and got you right after we were killed-"

"Wait how did he know something had happened?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently _Albus _had placed his own special spells on you to inform him when you became an orphan. He _knew _we were going to die Harry. He wanted us to so that he could do whatever he wanted with you and mold you into a perfect weapon. Albus-Bloody-I-Have-A-Lot-Of-Middle-Names-Dumbledore, is not as great as he likes people to think he is Harry. He did not actually kill Grindelwald. Grindlewald-also known as Adolf Hitler in the muggle world-killed himself. But Dumbledore decided he would say he did it by sending such a strong cutting curse it drove a hole right through him. Luckily for him the wizards at that time-and muggle-borns-did not have really any connections to the muggle-world and did not see that he had killed himself."

Harry was staring openly at his father, with more and more questions sprouting into his mind.

"But..."

"Harry if he was so great he could find a way to get you out of that tournament. He was there when you went after the Sorcerers Stone-just invisible. Oh, and earlier in the year when you found the mirror do you realize he told you NOT to dream of having a family? Second Year-a _twelve year old girl _figured out a basilisk was in the school befoe the great Albus Dumbledore-actually he knew but he wanted to see if you would get rid of it and save the Weasley girl. He knew about it the entire time-that Diary, the basilisk, the first year girl that was going to scarred for the rest of her life, he even had the restorative potions for the children that were petrified but he waited on that too because he wanted your incredibly smart friend not to tell you what was going on. She had found out not just about the basilisk, but had found things about who Albus Dumbledore really was. When she and the others were woken up after you killed the basilisk and destroyed the diary-which was a Horcrux by the way-he Obliviated her!"

Harry gasped and his jaw dropped. He didn't know everything about the Wizarding World but he knew how incredibly cowardly it was to Obliviate someone, since Lockheart tried to Obliviate him and Ron.

James had stood up and was pacing bath and forth and continued his rant about Albus Dumbledore, "In third year-he knew Pettigrew had been in the castle since first year-he let an escaped 'felon' into the castle! Yes, Sirius is innocent, but if he let him into the castle 'thinking' he was a criminal what else would he do? Let a werewolf into there too! Yes Remus would never hurt anyone-but what if it wasn't Remus? What if it was another werewolf that did not have any qualms about hurting children? And he transformed! He should have made sure that Remus had the Wolfsbane potion and was locked up that night and should have already been locked up in the dungeons by noon thst day! Albus _was _in the castle the night everything happened to you in the Shrieking Shack and didn't tell anyone! He even gave a time turner to a thirteen year old girl who the year before he had muddled up the mind of! Hermione Granger didn't even want to take those classes but he _persuaded _her to. Because he didn't want someone so wise and smart around you, he wanted to arouse suspicion in you and make you start to think she was keeping secrets and he wanted you to abandon her!"

Harry's father shoved his hands into his pockets and stood there fuming trying to contain his rage.

Lily started running her fingers through his hair again while saying, "He was doing these things even before you started Hogwarts Harry. He took you to Petunia-my sweet sister, she loved you. That entire family were saints but then Albus messed up their minds. He altered their memories to hate magic, hate James and you and me. He even placed the idea of you sleeping under the stairs. Their entire treatment of you was caused by him. And now...its irreversable."

She ducked her head before taking a breath and talking again, "These spells that changed their minds were placed on an empty letter he had put with you when he-HE LEFT YOU ON THE FRONT STEPS." Harry's mum screeched.

"You could have been stolen, or you could have freezed to death you-you..."

"When folks around Little Whinging noticed something was wrong with you and your home life Dumbledore stepped in and confunded them not to notice anything. He even had Hagrid come and get you! I have nothing against him and he was a dear friend but I don't think someone just learning about the Wizarding World should be introduced to it by a man who had his wand snapped and wasn't even a teacher at the school!" James said in just two breaths.

"He even chose your best friend for you. He had caused you to grow up friendless and decided someone whose father had become a death eater-becuase Dumebledore told him to!-would not be a good friend for you so he had you meet Ron. He even put a small confunding spell on you to think Ron should be your friend!"

"Draco Malfoy should have been my friend?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, and you should have been in Slytherin but since Dumbledore put another spell on someone around you he made Draco behave the way he did!" Jame paused, "Or does?"

"Did, James. Because now, if you decide to live you will go back in time." Lily said sadly.

"What? Decide to live? I thought you said I wasn't dead?"

"You aren't. But because of the Horcrux in your head that is not dead, it tried to bring _your _soul too. But, you a have a choice. You can live and go back to the time right before you boared the Hogwarts Express-or," Lily exchanged glances with her husband, "or stay dead."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"What would happen if I decided to stay dead?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay dead?" Lily repeated quietly, staring sadly at her son.  
Harry repositioned himself on the couch whilst thinking. When he was sitting cross-legged and comfortable he spoke his argument.

"If I go back to 1991, I'll just end up doing everything again. I'll make the same decisions and so will-please just let me finish before you say anything Mum." Harry said quickly when Lily opened her mouth to say something to him.

"Dad, you said that Dumbledore had no qualms about Obliviating people, like Hermione, right? Well, even if I remember everything if I go back he could just read my mind, know everything that would happen and plan accordingly, _or _just obliviate the shi-heck out of me. I think Snape reads our minds too, and I bet he Obliviate me to just to turn me into a vegetable! Saying I remembered, and Dumbledore or Snape doesn't Obliviate me, I'll still be in such a bad situation I can't get out! I have no leverage, no blackmail, or anything!" Harry sighed deeply and twiddled his thumbs at his parents stares.

"I think it would be best if I stayed dead."

Before anything else could be said Harry was swept up in a hug by his mother, she held him tight against her and sobbed into her hair.

"My baby, my baby...he'd rather die than go back..." Her words dissolved into uncomprehensable cries.

"Are you sure Harry? Voldemort is still alive, all he needs is the blood of an enemy, which could be any muggle, muggle-born, half-blood, blood-traiter, anyone. Then he'll be back, he'll gain followers, and with their Boy-Who-Lived gone, no one in the magical world will have any hope left to defeat him. Voldemort will take over the world and kill anyone he thinks isn't worthy. All in all it will take him eighteen years until the world...is completely gone. He will try something to become completely and utterly immortal on December 21st 2012 which will cause the world to...explode."

Harry looked at him expressionlessly.

"Dad, everyone abandoned me, hated me, used me. Those that didn't were curropt enough that they used others to get what they want. Everyone who has power is not who they say, they'll promise things, and then BAM," Harry smacked his hands together, around the back of his mum who was still crying into his hair, causing James to jump startle, "Those promises get washed down the drain. These same people who are wizards and muggles alike are polluting and killing the world. They don't think of what will happen with the things they do. They make things that can kill millions with one mistake. They set of bombs that kill millions, and still affect millions decades later. They cause animals to become extinct, they destroy their homes. And such a small amount are trying to stop these things and fix them, it will never happen.

"It would just be better for the Earth to be put out of her misery sooner and not allow the humans to be able to spread their disease to other planets."

James was staring a Harry with something akin to panic, and Lily had pulled back from her child to look at him the same way before her face went blank and her body went limp.

"Lily!" Harry's father shouted and caught her before she fell off the couch, when he caught her she stiffened and her mouth opened with an inhuman voice emanating from her.

_"The End shall come..._

_The choice of the one born to those who thrice defied him_

_The choice of the one born as the seventh month dies_

_His choice may end it all..._

_Death shall be the choice..._

_The End shall come and none can stop it..._

_The choice of the one born to those who thrice defied him_

_The choice of the one born as the seventh month dies_

_His choice may end it all..."_

Lily's body slumped against James and he carefully placed her onto the couch.

"Well Harry. She definately was a seer, is a seer even in death."

Moments later windows appeared on the cottages walls showing out into pure white grounds leading to other homes. A pair of stairs came into existance leading to upstairs and a a wall opened up to show a kitchen with more windows showing out to white clouded ground.

On those grounds were homes showing up of the worthy ones.

Walking out of the crowd was a girl, with incredibly light blond hair, and mercury eyes. She was wearing a butterbeer cork necklace and earrings that seemed to be radishes. It was Luna Lovegood, one of the Ravenclaw's a year below him. She never was mean to him, maybe she and him had a chance for a forever in death.

While the cottage was changing out in the living world eighteen years were passing by.

* * *

First it started with just after Harry's body was seen by the entire school and people of the wizard world.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, being the headmaster he was the only one able to apparate down to right next to Harry's body and look for a pulse.

"Healers! I need Healers he still has a pulse!"

Mediwitches and Healers were hurrying down to where Harry Potter's blackened and burned body lay and had conjurned a stretched to levitate his body on.

Dragon Handlers had somehow gotten the Hungarian Horntail stupefied and were removing it back to it's cage.

An hour later as Harry was waking up between his parents in the living room of their cottage the Healers and Mediwitches lost his pulse and forever lost the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

The day after Harry Potter died an obituary was on the front page of every wizarding newspaper and magazine.

**Harry James Potter,The Boy-Who-Lived, **

**The Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, and fourteen-year-old boy.  
By Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the young fourteen year old wizard every witch and wizard in the world knows the name of was killed._

_In the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament of which Harry Potter was the fourth Champion of the Champions had to battle dragons and recieve a golden egg which had a clue to the next task._

_Harry Potter walked out into the arena with his wand snapped by himself and left inside the Champions tent and seemed to commit suicide by walking straight into the flame of a Hungarian Horntail._

_"Harry Potter had been my best friend ever since we first met on the Hogwarts express, we've always been as close as brothers and his death is so hard on me." Ronald Weatherby said to this reporter, and then was hit by a girl who also made a statement._

_"This year when Harry was entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament Ron and I abandoned Harry. I was too close-minded with rules and people with high positions and Ron was too jealous of Harry and once more left him just as he did in second year when Harry's parseltongue abilities were found out." Hermione Granger, a fourth year muggleborn, who was said to be Harry Potter's other best friend stated._

_Albus Dumbledore also had a statement, "Harry Potter was not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was also just a child. Many put too much expectation and pressure unto him and despite many's beliefs he did not enter himself into the competition but was entered by Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was believed dead. Bartemius Crouch Jr. was working for [You-Know-Who] and was trying to capture Harry to be used in a ritual to bring [You-Know-Who] back to a physical body. But anyone could the enemy [You-Know-Who] will use so I caution many of you out there to be careful and use the instructions the Ministry gives you."_

_Harry James Potter was born on July 31st 1980 to the late Lord James Charlus Potter, and the late Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans..._

* * *

After a man named Peter Pettigrew read this article to his master, who was a disgusting red baby-like creature he was subjected to the high cruel laughter of his master.

"Wormtail," He was told, "Go get me a muggle. We will go ahead and do the ritual without Crouch. My enemy is dead..._Potter is dead!"_

When the ritual was completed the man stood and walked out of the cauldron, tall, bony, and stark white. His eyes were a blood red, and the wand known as the Elder Wand was placed into his right hand.

He called his followers, his Death Eaters. When they were told of his re-birth they celebrated, by taking over the Ministry.

* * *

Following the downfall of the Ministry many of the people on Dumbledore's side were killed or joined him.

Once the entirety of the Wizarding World was under his control six years later he took Great Britain. In the year 2000 Great Britain's monarchy was taken under his control Severus Snape, the second in command, was killed in a raid by a stray killing curse and a woman who called herself JKR took his place.

By the time 2008 came around the world was under the control of Lord Voldemort.

For the next four years Lord Voldemort and his followers spent their time purifying the world of muggles, and mudbloods.

By December 10th 2012 he had found a spell in an extremely ancient spellbook that told of complete immortailty without the need of creating more Horcruxes.

Eleven days later he performed the spell only for it to backfire.

His body imploded, causing his magic to react so violently it caused the world explode, which had every witch and wizards magic also reacting just as horrifically as Lord Voldemort's.

The combined magic of millions of wizards caused the Sun to become bigger and bigger until it was 1.4 times it's original mass it exploded in a supernova.

A very small core kept collasping in on itself until...

It became a black hole.

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_

_**Review what you thought a don't forget to check out my original version I'm still writing.**_


	5. NOTE

Yes this chapter is completely an Author Note and I know that it should not be done on here but this is so you readers out there know what I did,

Bobmin356 pointed out to me that the first and fourth chapters were the same ones. I did not do this on purpose-obviously*Said in a Snape-like voice*-and I have now fixed it.

Thank you very much Bobmin356 for helping me fix this, it may explain why no one read after the first chapter-CONFUSION.

Well it's fixed now...that's all. Thanks.

3/23-13 -_Quill's And Parchment_


End file.
